10 McAbby Drabbles
by Acheron Blake
Summary: Put your media player on shuffle and write a drabble related to each song. NOT song-fic! Ten seperate little glimpses into Abby and McGee's lives/relationship/friendship. General spoilers up to 6x01.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. If I did, well let's just be thankful that I don't.**

**A/N: I borrowed the idea for this story from SerentiyMeiMei and her 10 ZivaMcGee Drabbles. It's a great idea and I loved it. It's a lot of fun and also hard but very much worth it. **

**Summary:**

**These are the rules-**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. (which I totally didn't follow 'cause I'm frakking SLOW) **(I couldn't follow it either. It was just so hard.)**

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

**

* * *

****1) Crazy Bitch- Buckcherry**

McGee didn't know how far he had run but he knew it wasn't far enough. He had to move faster if he wanted to avoid her. Abby had the speed of a demented cheetah when drinking Caf-Pow and he had just seen her down five of them.

"McGee, you can run but you can't hide."

Abby delivered her threat in a sing-song voice and giggled before going silent again. She knew he had lost his car keys and was hoofing it down the street but she would catch him.

"Come on Tim. You can't avoid the polygraph forever."

**2) Gone Forever- Three Days Grace**

Timothy McGee was tired of waiting for her. Abby Scuito. The love of his life. She was so vibrant, alive, and free-spirited. She was the eternal child and refused to settle down. It was almost a phobia with her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her to understand that he wasn't trying to limit her. Not by a long shot.

Tim loved everything about her. Her Gothic nature. Her obsessive addiction to Caf-Pows. Her loud and sometimes obnoxious music. These things made up the very essence of his Abby. He couldn't imagine her without them. And he couldn't imagine his life without her.

So he'd just have to be content playing the role of best friend. He'd love her forever but he'd rather have her in his life in a diminished capacity than not have her in it at all.

**3) Had Enough- Breaking Benjamin**

The bell dinged annoyingly as Timothy McGee pushed open the door and entered the shop. He could see bland gray walls and a simple sign that hung over the head of the heavily muscled tattoo artist. He looked up as Tim walked into the tattoo parlor and smiled a bright white smile.

"Tim, my man. Haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?"

"Hey, Mark. It's going pretty well. How's business."

Mark gave him that hypnotizing smile again and put away the magazine he was looking at.

"Business's been great recently. A lot of newlyweds have been coming in to get matching tats."

"That's great," Tim tried to sound enthusiastic but his tone fell short.

"Speaking of matching tats," Mark said, rubbing his hands together in memory. "How's it going with you and Abbs? I remember when you came in with her to get your second tat. Vampire fangs right? On your inner thigh?"

Tim winced at the thought of Abby and her unwillingness to commit. His facial expression grew pained and Mark couldn't help but notice.

"Abby and I broke up today," Tim relayed the information in a flat and dull voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry man. You two seemed real tight. I just assumed..." Mark trailed off at the sudden anger in Tim's eyes and broke his gaze.

"Anyway, what can I do you for? I have a new dragon I could show you."

Tim squared his shoulders and took in a deep breath. This is what he had to do.

"Actually I'm here about the fangs you gave me."

"I want them removed."

­**4) Life's A Show- Sarah Michelle Gellar**

"I love you, Abigail Scuito. Will you marry me?"

And suddenly, all the fears and arguments that Abby had had with herself over the years came rushing back in. Abby saw the hopeful look on Timmy's face and was loathed to disappoint him, but she knew what her answer had to be.

And as she made up her mind, something in Tim's face let her know that she had telegraphed her decision in some small way. She saw the light go out in his eyes as he knelt before her with a diamond ring in his upturned palm.

But he didn't react like other guys might've in his situation. He calmly got up off his knees and stood before her. His hand closed firmly over the engagement ring in his hand and Abby felt her heart breaking.

Tim bent down slowly and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Taking away the tear that had run down it in the process. He looked deeply into her eyes and spoke.

"We could have been great Abbs. I love you with all of my heart and I always will. But I won't settle for being the shoulder you cry on anymore. I deserve happiness. _We_ deserve happiness. Together or apart."

Then he turned away from her and made his way out of her lab. Abby heard the faint click as he calmly closed the door behind him and finally allowed herself to sob.

~**~**~**~**~**~

It was all over the building by start of work the next day. Special Agent Timothy McGee had finally proposed to Lab Tech Abigail Scuito and was shot down.

But what wasn't common knowledge was the MIT t-shirt left for Abby in her lab the next morning.

Timothy McGee had handed in his resignation early today and had had his desk cleaned out before the early shift had a chance to arrive.

From the closed door of Abby's lab the faint sounds of a heart-wrenching funeral dirge could be heard and also the staccato burst of farting noises from a stuffed hippo named Bert.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**5) Eyes on Fire- Blue Foundation**

Abigail Scuito had no more tears to shed as she stood in front of the headstone of her mother's grave. Her heart was heavy as she remembered all the good times she had had as a child, even with a deaf mother.

Her mother, full of fire and life, had looked so hollow in the open casket. Pete had tried to be stoic and calm but had broken down and cried his eyes out over her. He had to leave the funeral for a few minutes to collect himself. When he came back he was embarrassed that he had bawled his eyes out in front of his big sister. Abby had smiled at him and slung her arm around his shoulders.

Now the ceremony was over and Pete was on his way back to Seattle and Abby didn't know what to do with herself. Gibbs had been called away to Gitmo for an interrogation and wasn't due back for another week.

She was so tired. She just wanted to rest but she was so awake, like she had just drunk six Caf-Pows. She closed her eyes and placed the bouquet of black roses by her grave and allowed herself a second to mourn the loss of her love. Of her Gloria. Of her dear, sweet mother.

"Abbs."

A familiar hand rested on her shoulders and Abby turned around to face him. She looked into his loving green eyes and finally let herself slow down. His arms wrapped around her shoulders firmly and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She knew he would always be there for her, in whatever capacity she needed him. He was her strength, her best friend, her favorite cuddle buddy. Timothy McGee.

"You'll never leave me, will you Timmy?"

Abby didn't like the whining tone her voice had taken on but she needed him to reassure her. To tell her that everything would be alright.

She needed him.

"I'll always be here for you Abbs. Always."

**6) Turn Your Lights Down Low- Bob Marley/Lauryn Hill**

The shrill, continuous beeping of the heart monitor conforted Abby as she sat by the hospital bed of one Timothy McGee. The team had been chasing a sleeper cell in Maryland. They had finally caught up to the cell in Gaithersburg trying to set the bomb at a local Fair.

The blast, while not deadly, had been contained within a small farmhouse a few hundred square feet away from the crowds of fairgoers. Tim had sped away with the bomb in his Porsche in order to contain it and had bailed right when it had gone off. Far enough away to avoid the full brunt of the explosive but close enough to suffer brain damage. Doctors were hopeful. They said that Tim would wake up with time. All they could do was monitor his condition.

That had been two weeks ago. The office just wasn't the same without him. Tony had taken to snapping at everyone in his way and staring morosely at Tim's abandoned. Gibbs, silent and nonresponsive as ever, refused to let Vance reassign another agent to the team. He threw away every new jackets he received, refusing to even consider his team without McGee on it. Ziva grew inward and barely even spoke except for the occasional short, terse phrase.

Normally, Abby would be with them in the squad room now, cheering them up with her bubbly personality and farting hippopotamus but she just couldn't. It wasn't the same without Tim there, smiling softly to himself and furiously typing on his keyboard, coaxing addresses and answers from the strange cyber world even she didn't fully understand.

Abby realized that their world, her world, would be just a little darker without Timothy McGee in it. At that moment she knew that she couldn't hide her feelings for him any longer.

At first, it had been because of Rule 12: Never date a co-worker. But she soon realized that was just an excuse for her real feelings. She was afraid. Afraid of being consumed by the fire of McGee's love. But now, as she looked down into his unresponsive face, she begged to be enfolded in his fiery depths. She knew that when he loved he loved without reservations, forever. And she needed that; it was a part of life she had refused to believe in, to consider. But not anymore. She needed his love. She craved it. And would do anything to finally get it.

Clutching his hand tightly in hers she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Timothy McGee. I always have and I always will. So please, wake up for me. I need you, I want you. Forever and Always."

A tear made tracks down her cheek and she bent her head, as if in prayer.

She was so distracted that when she felt a trembling hand brush her cheek she "eeped" in shock and jerked away.

There he was. Her Timothy. He was back.

"I love you too Abbs. I will always love you," Abby could see what a struggle it was for Tim to stay awake and could hear it as his voice trailed off.

"Always and Forever."

**7) Beat It- Fall Out Boy Cover**

Today was a slow day. They had just finished up a kidnapping case and were taking a break as they waited for another Naval officer to die or otherwise disappear. Timothy McGee was currently running down the names of some of his fans. He liked to reply to their e-mails and read what they had to say about Deep Six. It always brought a smile to his face when one fan or another suggested that Director Stevens and Agent L. J. Tibbs get together.

Tony was watching Magnum on his portable DVD player again and Ziva was playing around with her knife. Gibbs was off in Autopsy with Duck, probably having a drink or pretending to listen to one of Ducky's stories.

All in all things were rather boring as most days go and things weren't looking up.

That was until Abby came out of the elevator and made her way over to Ziva's desk. McGee tried not to stare but knew he was unsuccessful when Abby shot him a flirtatious smile. He knew that Abby wasn't interested in him anymore and tried to accept it, for her sake, but he knew he was hopelessly, irrevocably, and deeply in love with her.

He dimly heard Abby ask Ziva something and Ziva's responses but was unable to process the information due to their hushed tones. It wasn't until after Abby had left to find Gibbs and Ziva had turned her thousand-watt smile at both of them.

"What's up Zee-vah?" Tony asked, smirking at her over his screen. "Did Abby just ask you out or did she give you a shoot-to-kill order from Gibbs?"

"No Tony," Ziva said, her smile still firmly planted on her face. "Abby is tying the cot with her boyfriend Marshall."

"Do you mean 'tying the knot?" McGee asked, shock and hurt warring for control of his facial expression. "Abby's getting married."

"Yes," Ziva replied, face lighting up with understanding. "Abby is tying the knot."

Over the raucous applause from the assembled agents and the wolf whistles from Tony, McGee could feel his heart shattering to pieces in his chest.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**8) Conspiracy- Paramore**

Abby waited for McGee to bring her the evidence from their most recent case with bated breath. It was finally time. Time to tell him what she knew he had been waiting to hear for three years.

She was finally ready to tell Tim that she loved him. Love him so much she could hardly breath when he went out in the field. Couldn't help but smile every time she heard his voice. She was ready to open her heart to Timothy McGee and let him claim what she had never let another claim. Her heart. For now and forever.

She heard the footsteps come to her door way but instead of the rapid beat of hurried steps she heard the faint taps of hesitant ones. McGee was always happy to see her, always came to her with a huge smile and a Monster-sized Caf-Pow. So what was wrong this time.

She turned around slowly and saw Gibbs, not McGee, standing in her doorway. He looked so tired and weary. He wouldn't even meet her gaze.

"Gibbs," she queried. "What's wrong?"

Gibbs finally looked at her and what she saw in his eyes shocked her: tears. There were tears in Gibbs' eyes.

"Abbs," he said, his voice cracked a little and he winced, clearing his throat. "It's McGee."

"What?" Abbs asked, suspicion crawling thorough her. "What about McGee."

"I'm sorry Abbs. McGee was shot during a fire-fight. He died instantly."

Abby heard a roaring in her ears and faintly heard the crack of the box in her hands fell to the floor. That was all she knew before falling to the ground and fainting.

­­­­­­**9) Camisado- Panic! At The Disco**

McGee tried not to pout as Abby let go of him and moved out of the shelter of his arms. He had been enjoying the closeness of her, the smell of her skin. But he knew she didn't think of him in that way anymore. It saddened him but he would never do anything to hurt Abby, so he let go of her and stepped away.

"Was there something you needed Abbs?"

McGee still wanted to comfort her, to shelter her from all the horrible things she saw during the course of their work. Abby was a survivor, she was tough and smart. Sometimes smarter than him. But that wasn't enough sometimes.

He wanted to make sure she was safe, wanted to be the one she turned to when she was sad. But sadly, he wasn't the she wanted anymore. Now it was...

"Tony!"

**10) I Love Rock and Roll- Joan Jett**

Abby tossed her head in order to get the hair out of her eyes and peered down at McGee as he stroked over her thighs and rubbed the warm massage oil into them. She frantically tugged on the restraints circling her wrists, trying to free herself to no avail.

"McGee, please. Stop torturing me."

She had been reduced to begging but she couldn't take it anymore. Tim had been stroking over her bare skin going on a hour now and refused to let up for even a second. She was so turned she could hardly think and McGee wasn't helping at all. Teasing her, skating over the part of her that ached for him.

"You can stop this at anytime Abbs," Tim's voice slid over her skin like silk, driving her arousal to new heights. "All you have to do is say it."

Abby bit her lip and shook her head violently, refusing to utter the phrase she knew would relieve her ache.

She groaned low in her throat when she felt his fingers slide over her labia and stroke her nether lips briefly before moving back down to her calves. She knew she couldn't take it anymore.

She gritted her teeth and tried to whisper it but couldn't get it out with the sudden addition of two of his fingers into her wet, swollen core.

She bucked her hips frantically trying to thrust her self down onto his invading digits but he removed them and rose up to lean over her.

"Say it Abbs."

She stared deep into his green pools and said the words he longed to hear.

"I'm yours."

Abby knew it was worth it when he bestowed a gentle kiss on her lips and violently entered her, bringing her to completion immediately.

Abby also knew that it was true. She belonged to Timothy McGee. And he belonged to her. Eternally.


End file.
